User talk:Larkx13
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 18:30, November 6, 2016 (UTC) French I'm not quite sure what you are trying to do with our templates but French is not one of the languages we translate here. If you are looking for a site dedicated to Bleach in French then go here. We do have translations from Spanish and such but in those cases they are specific Spanish terms (admittedly sometimes bad Spanish) used by Tite Kubo in the series himself. Please stop breaking our templates as having a translation for every language just is not feasible, this is the English Bleach Wiki. Hope you understand. Ok thanks for the message, i didn't knew it is forbidden, i though this wikia is international but it looks like not. I know already about the french wikia but i rather this wikia : better quality. Larkx13 (talk) 00:04, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Hey again. I'm not sure what you are trying to say as it wouldn't be wise to list every translation for every term. With that mindset we would have to rewrite every article in every language and thus it would be messy. We are an international Wiki but we are the international English Wiki. Wikia Inc or Fandom etc, caters for many nationalities thus why I linked you to the Wikia about Bleach translated into French. Good luck. :I just saw the compliment at the end of your post that you added on and thank you!! We do try very hard to maintain the quality here and its a constant job!! I'm not saying you can't stick around I just didn't see your username on the French Wikia so I thought you were confused and needed directing there. But thanks you are welcome to stay of course!! Cool, i understood more better now. ^^ Larkx13 (talk) 00:26, November 11, 2016 (UTC)